wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plague (Constellation Nation)
Plague is Constellation Nation's vent oc. Do not use him without their permission, because using a vent oc is extremely rude to the creator. Appearance "I was never the most handsome dragon, but when I was alive, I thought my greenish scales looked much like pond scum. It wasn't the most appealing color, but it wasn't bad, either. I was a bit on the skinny side of the spectrum, not the malnourished monster you see in front of you today, but getting there. It was my eyes that made everyone hate me; my dark eyes, said to be like two black holes on my face. It wasn't even that I didn't have wings, it was my eyes. The eyes of a demon." Personality "I represent every dragon's sins. I cannot be nice, no matter how many times you tell me I am loved. I am not, and never have been. I've never felt love, so how can I express it? No, I cannot. All I've ever felt is hate, and thats what my personality is and only is. Unyielding hatred." History Only a few years after the Scorching does Plague's story take place. A town had formed, and that town consisted of a cult. The cult's ideals were simplistic and childish, but it is what they believed. The cult believed that if one dragon carried all their sins, then all of them except for that one dragon will be able to go to the afterlife when they die. For seven long years, they waited for their precious scapegoat to appear. And appear he did. One night, a Mudwing member of the cult was found dead, having died of a horrible feverish disease, her newly hatched dragonet lying on top of her, for he had hatched to find her newly dead, and could do nothing but lay on his mother's corpse. The cult looked upon the freak of a dragon: no wings, greenish scales, and pure black, dead eyes. This was their scapegoat. They brought the dragonet back to town, and for four years he endured the cult's hate. Every bad thing that happened, the dragonet was blamed for it. Every famine, drought, death, earthquake; it was all blamed on the young child. The dragonet still smiled, however. He was the brightest of dragonets, his dark eyes still shining even when beaten, even when claws raked down one, leaving it blind forever. That smile couldn't last forever in his conditions. The child broke down. He never knew how to love because he had never felt love; the only thing close to it was the first night of his life, sleeping on his mother's body for warmth. He didn't know who he could blame, and slowly it began to take it's toll. The child stopped eating, stopped fighting back. His eyes stopped shining, and he stopped smiling. He had accepted his role, and even began hurting himself when things went wrong. Slowly, the cult began to realize what they were doing to him was wrong. It was too late, however. The possibility of salvaging the dragonet's broken mind was shattered when the bright look in his eyes faded. The child had accepted his role, even after the end of his short life. He was Plague, harbinger of misfortune, carrier of sins. And he smiles no longer. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Constellation Nation)